ROH Year End Awards/2007
The following is the complete top five for Ring of Honor's year end awards for 2007, conducted by the official ROH message board. Awards CM Punk Award 1. Jay Briscoe / Mark Briscoe 3. Bryan Danielson 4. Takeshi Morishima 5. Austin Aries / Claudio Castagnoli Wrestler of the Year 1. Bryan Danielson 2. Takeshi Morishima 3. Nigel McGuinness 4. Jay Briscoe / Mark Briscoe Tag Team of the Year 1. Briscoe Brothers 2. Kevin Steen & El Generico SHIMMER Wrestler of the Year 1. Sara Del Rey 2. Amazing Kong 3. Daizee Haze / Lacey 5. Sarah Stock Match of the Year 1. Takeshi Morishima vs. Bryan Danielson (Manhattan Mayhem II) 2. Jay & Mark Briscoe vs. Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin (Good Times, Great Memories) 3. Bryan Danielson vs. Nigel McGuinness (Domination) 4. Jay & Mark Briscoe vs. Kevin Steen & El Generico (Man Up) 5. Bryan Danielson vs. KENTA (Driven) Show of the Year 1. Good Times, Great Memories 2. Manhattan Mayhem II 3. Fifth Year Festival: Finale 4. Glory by Honor VI: Night Two 5. Driven / Death before Dishonor V: Night One Pay-per-view of the Year The following is awarded to the best pay-per-view to air during the voting period. 1. Man Up 2. Driven 3. Respect is Earned Who's Star Will Shine Brightest in 2008 1. Chris Hero / Claudio Castagnoli 3. El Generico / Erick Stevens 5. Mike Quackenbush Most Improved Wrestler 1. Claudio Castagnoli 2. Chris Hero 3. Davey Ricahrds 4. El Generico / Jimmy Jacobs Best Talker Award 1. Larry Sweeney 2. Jimmy Jacobs 3. Adam Pearce 4. Kevin Steen 5. Bryan Danielson Best Interview Award This award is given to the single best interview or promo of the year. 1. Christopher Daniels (Good Times, Great Memories) 2. Jimmy Jacobs (Supercard of Honor II) 3. Jimmy Jacobs (All-Star Extravaganza III) 4. Bryan Danielson (Man Up) 5. Adam Pearce (Respect is Earned) ROH Student of the Year 1. Pelle Primeau 2. Rhett Titus 3. Bobby Dempsey 4. Ernie Osiris 5. Mitch Franklin Feud of the Year 1. Briscoe Brothers vs. Kevin Steen & El Generico 2. Bryan Danielson vs. Takeshi Morishima 3. Takeshi Morishima vs. Nigel McGuinness / Chris Hero vs. Claudio Castagnoli Storyline of the Year 1. Project 161 2. The gradual weakening of ROH World Champion Takeshi Morishima 3. Kevin Steen forcin "nice guy" El Generico to fight the Briscoe Brothers 4. Jimmy loves Lacey 5. Bryan Danielson battles through and eye injury / Faction warfare News Story of the Year 1. Ring of Honor moves to pay-per-view 2. Total Nonstop Action pulls Samoa Joe out of Ring of Honor 3. Mitsuharu Misawa comes to Ring of Honor 4. Austin Aries, Christopher Daniels and Homicide leave Ring of Honor at Good Times, Great Memories Best DVD Cover 1. Fifth Year Festival: Finale 2. Death before Dishonor V: Night One 3. Good Times, Great Memories 4. Driven / Live in Tokyo References *[http://www.rohwrestling.com/MessageBoard/topic.asp?TOPIC_ID=38837 Your Official 2007 Ring of Honor Year End Award Results] External links *ROHwrestling.com